1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to post hole diggers and more particularly pertains to a single handle post hole digger which may be adapted for excavating a constant diameter shaft in the ground for setting fence posts and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of post hole diggers is known in the prior art. More specifically, post hole diggers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of forming a hole in the ground for setting posts are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for forming a hole in the ground for setting posts in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,534 to Crenshaw et al. describes a take-apart post hole digging tool. The device disclosed, while providing a way to form a constant diameter shaft, is useful only in soil types that can be made to stick to the blade by wetting. This invention does not include a way to grip the soil being removed from the hole.
The prior art also discloses post hole diggers as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,331 to Burnham, U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,270 to Weiland, and U.S. Patent Des. No. 311,853 to Stormsgaard. A shovel-like, digging, scooping and transporting apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,211 to Gabriel. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a single handle post hole digger for excavating a constant diameter shaft in the ground for setting fence posts and the like.
In this respect, the single handle post hole digger according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of excavating a constant diameter shaft in the ground for setting fence posts and the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new single handle post hole digger which can be used for excavating a constant diameter shaft in the ground for setting fence posts and the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for forming a hole in the ground for setting posts. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.